Mikey Coppertino
Mikey Ann Coppertino (Swatari Miruku) is the main character and protagonist of Pokémon LV. Mikey is introverted and sweet. She periodically will switch between being the protagonist and deuteragonist with Yugi Moto. Mikey and her family are from the recently discovered region of Neo and move to America when she finds out about her heritage. She currently lives with her father Francis "Frank" Coppertino and mother Teresa "Terry" Coppertino across the street from the Kame Game Shop. Mikey becomes the latest member of a large group of friends: Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Shanice Lewis, Olivia "Lovely" Love, and sometimes Mokuba, Phoebe and even Seto Kaiba. Her Japanese name is a play on Saruwatari 猿渡 which means monkey (Saru) crossing the bridge (Watari) and her first name, Miruku ''みるく, means milk. Design Appearance Mikey's character design was overseen by me. She usually wears a red, short-sleeved shirt and matching pants or shorts. Her long, flowing brown hair goes all the way down to her tailbone. She has green eyes. Like most Pokémon trainers she wears a belt around her hips with 1-6 Pokéballs attached with 3 on each side. In Pokémon LV: Las Vegas Contest Wars, she changes her color-scheme each time the group travels to a different place for a contest. She wears shirts based on all 18 Pokémon types (including Light), each saying (''insert type) Power in big, bold letters. She almost never wears dresses or skirts in this series and is a self-proclaimed tom-boy. Biography Prior to the Pilot - Retro Not appearing or mentioned at all in the series, a non-canonical character named Mikey Coppertino makes an appearance in the movie "Pokémon Retro: The Movie" (based on the Shadow Games or Season 0 OVA, War of the Dragons). There, the young teen (then with a different design and attitude) befriends a lonesome Mew who was also searching for a friend. She later meets Yugi and Joey outside of a PokéMart in Las Vegas and is revealed to be the 4th Coppertino daughter to their surprise. They are also surprised to see her friends with a legendary Pokémon. Not wanting Mew to get harmed, Mikey leaves them before truly getting to know them. Later, Seto Kaiba gets news of Mew being located in the city and sends his men after her. They find Mew and Mikey and proceed to try to snatch them both. Before they can do so, Joey and Yugi come to their rescue with Joey fighting the goons off as Yugi takes Mikey and Mew away. After being saved, Mikey is told that Kaiba was after Mew because of its rarity. Yugi then tells her he would never hurt her or Mew. Mikey and Mew then trust him and the three have a short friendship. One of Kaiba's men then catches up to them and steals Mew, Mikey, and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Joey later finds Yugi and the two receive a message to meet Kaiba at the MGM casino. He threatens to kill Mikey because of her connection to the Coppertino family, however he then thinks it would be fun if he and Yugi had a rematch. He releases Mikey and returns Yugi's puzzle. Now Yami, Yugi accepts his challenge. Mikey and Joey witness Yugi's Ryosiris take down Kaiba's Bludragon, Dragonite, and Salamence and think he would win, but Kaiba strikes back with a legendary of his own...Mewtwo, a Pokémon created from Mew's DNA. Mikey then cries out to Mew, not wanting Yugi to lose, and Mew frees herself and defeats Mewtwo after a powerful Psychic battle. Kaiba accepts the defeat and leaves, vowing to get a stronger Pokémon that could defeat Yugi. After the battle, Mikey and Mew leave and decide to go on an adventure together. Yugi and Joey wish her luck. She gives both boys a kiss on their cheek and runs off with her new Pokémon and her new found courage. Contest Wars Mikey is first seen moving to her new home in Las Vegas, Nevada in the pilot episode. She is introduced with her only Pokémon, Herben the Chikorita. After being situated, Mikey and Herben see a trainer and his Pokémon across the street and decide to introduce themselves. The trainer turns out to be Yugi Moto and his Cyndaquil, Cindy. The two have their quick introduction and soon begin to have a fun 1-on-1 battle in Yugi's backyard. The battle goes on for a short time and ends in Yugi's victory, but leaving Herben burned. Mikey gives her Pokémon to him and he heals the grass-type. It is in that same episode where Mikey finds out that she must go to a new school. Mikey then goes to Las Vegas High School, where she first meets Tristan Taylor and later his friends Joey, Shanice and sees Yugi again. At her free period, she starts talking to Phoebe Kaiba who offers her a battle at her home, only to be interupted by her brother, Seto Kaiba. When she arrives at the Kaiba Mansion, she and Kaiba have a 1-on-1 battle another ending in Mikey's defeat. Like before, Mikey hands over her Pokémon to be taken care of. The next day, Mikey meets the youngest of the Kaibas, Mokuba who seems pleased to see a girl aside from his sister in the mansion. After Kaiba leaves for work, Phoebe and Mokuba tell Mikey the story of how her own family and the Kaibas had a partnership against Yugi Moto which ended after their defeat. It is from here on out that Mikey questions her own family background. She later meets Yugi's alter ego, Yami Yugi, who saved her from a random thug and learns about Yugi's Millennium item. Trying to forget the past few days, Joey decides to take her and the others on the Strip. However, their fun is interrupted by a rich Pokémon trainer named Anthony Winchester who likes to be called "Rich Boy". Mikey gets in the middle of Kaiba and Yami's battle with Rich Boy, trying to save Herben after a cheap stunt he pulls. The battle eventually ends in Kaiba and Yami's victory. Mikey is then put into a predicament after her secret is revealed to the Kaibas through the tabloids. It is from here on out that the enraged CEO of KaibaCorp promises to have her taken care of. She begins to fear him greatly, but Yugi and Yami vow to protect her from his wrath. She is then confronted by Kaiba near a grove where they are ambushed by bug and poison type Pokémon. The leader, a blind Wurmple, greatly poisons Kaiba and with great strife is caught by Mikey with Herben's help. Mikey then uses her new Pokémon to make a cast for Kaiba's arm. Mikey then begins participating in Pokémon contests beginning with the one being held in Las Vegas. She goes all the way to the semi-finals and goes up against Phoebe and her Bloodragon, Ruby. She then makes it to the finals and defeats Drew and his Roselia after Herben perfects his new Fury Cutter move and wins her first contest ribbon. It is then that the Kaibas decide to travel around the world to compete in other contests. Mikey, eager to go with them, asks her father. After begging, Francis gives in and allows her to go, but only if her friends went with her. They do, and they all begin their adventures. At the airport to New York, they run into the Kaibas and find out that they will be together on the many trips. The gang have a plesant night out on the town and even enjoy Mikey, Phoebe, and Shanice's musical number, until they were interrupted by the group's old friend Téa Gardner and her new friend Jocelyn McKinley. They decided to challenge Mikey and Phoebe to a double battle and are defeated by Herben and Phoebe's Glaceon, Glacier. Mikey is later almost kill twice: when the teens were doing flying lessons and when she was held against her will by Joey and Tristan's old gang leader Diesel Kane, but is saved by her friends. She is in the crowd of Phoebe's first contest against Téa and Jocelyn. Mikey and her friends go to Los Angeles, California for Kaiba's contest and run into his estranged ex-girlfriend Daphne Flurte. She watches Phoebe battle and win with Glacier. The traveling trainers decide to go to Disneyland before the contest where hell breaks loose. Mikey saves Yami from the gang of rampaging Doduo, only to be more out-numbered. Tristan eventually quells the the Pokémon and peace is restored. The gang watch Kaiba's contest battle later that day and after his victory, he is put in the hospital because of his still hurt arm. After Kaiba gets out, he announces their next destination: Paris, France. In Paris, Phoebe decides to start "Secret Santa" and Mikey is chosen to buy a gift for Yugi. She goes to a bazaar where she finds a rare item called the Jewel of Bastérde thats origin could be traced back to Ancient Egypt. After some persuation on Phoebe's part, Mikey is able to buy it off a coordinator named Grant Monroe. Mikey is later reunited with her nephew, Eric Covollo and Phoebe begins the activity where the group gives their gifts to whoever they chose. Kaiba begins by giving Mikey a new Pokémon, an Eevee. Mikey then starts to give her present to Yugi, but is told it belongs with her and rather have the gift of her being happy. Mikey then wears the pendent. The songs Mikey sings in "See No Eevee, Hear No Eevee" are Deck the Halls, Do You Hear What I Hear?, and Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Mikey wins her 2nd ribbon. When the gang travel to Madrid, Mikey meets up with an old friend of hers, Samuel Crane, after her Wurmple evolves into a Cascoon. The coordinator is asked on a date and she makes sure she isn't in it alone. She asks Phoebe to accompany her on a double date by taking her nephew, Eric. The four go out to their date at the museum only to be followed by Kaiba and Yugi (as Yami). During their night at the museum, Sam flirts with Mikey, making her uncomfortable yet questioning her views on a relationship. At midnight, a fight breaks out on the bridge against Kaiba and Eric (later Sam) followed by a police stand-off. Yami quickly takes care of them and takes his friends back to the hotel. At the end of the chapter, Mikey falls asleep leaning against Yugi. Pokémon Pokémon She Use to Have Ribbons In Contest Wars Mikey goes around the world, competing in various Pokémon contests and collecting their ribbons *Las Vegas Contest Ribbon *Paris Contest Ribbon Relationships Yugi Moto Yugi is the first person Mikey meets when she moves to Las Vegas, granted the two live across the street from one another. Yugi offers a friendly Pokémon battle between his Cyndaquil, Cindy and her Chikorita, Herben which ends in Yugi's victory, but with Herben badly injured. After healing him, the two form a strong friendship for the rest of the series. It is evident that Yugi has a crush on her, but not the other way around due to her inexperience with guys. She is shown to care a lot about him (he did take care of Herben who was her one and only friend before moving). However, she does get jealous when his ex-girlfriend, Téa Gardner returns when she and the group go to New York City, going as far as battling her in a tag-team with Phoebe Kaiba. This could just be because she doesn't want Yugi to get hurt again. Yugi also envys other guys around her, including his arch-rival, Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba Not appearing until the 2nd episode, Mikey meets Kaiba outside of school just before being invited to his mansion by his sister Phoebe. At the house, Kaiba and Mikey have a battle between his Bludragon, Blue and Herben (who at that time was still weak after losing to Cindy). He at first was disgusted at how she battled, but saw how she cared about her Pokémon and immediately changes his feelings toward her. After Mikey is outed as a Coppertino to the tabloids, Kaiba is enraged and even goes as far as threatening to kill her (even stating he wants to do it himself). Mikey, however, still sees him as a friend and doesn't care about their families' rivalry. It is shown that despite his apparent hatred toward her, Kaiba does respect her for being a caring and worthy Pokémon coordinator. Phoebe Kaiba Mikey meets Phoebe in the 2nd episode, minutes before Seto, and the two become quick friends. The two share common interests including music and Pokémon contests. Their friendship is greatly expressed in 'Mikey and Phoebe Give You Hell' when the two, along with Shanice show off their musical talents. The two then have a double battle in the same episode against Téa and Jocelyn McKinley in turn showing off their contest talent and ability to work together. They also later tag-team in a contest against Trent and Taylor Wheeler in China. As the series progresses, their bond grows stronger, to Seto's dismay. The same happens between Mikey and Mokuba. Phoebe is also the first to suspect that Mikey might be caught up in a love/hate-triangle between Yugi and Seto. Others Mikey is close with a few other important characters Yami Yugi Yugi's alter ego rescues her from a thug in episode 3 and from then on she is able to communicate with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle like Yugi does. Mikey is confused on how she is able to see the spirit with Yugi, but not anyone else. He even is shown to show a great deal of feelings for her like Yugi does and vows to protect her as does Yugi. Joey Wheeler From the moment she meets him, Joey is shown to be very attracted to her and even goes as far as flirting with her as he does with Shanice and Phoebe. He may seem a little strange toward her, but when things get rough, he is always there when she needs him. Their bond grows stronger towards the end of the first season as Joey begins to become great friends with her nephew, Eric. Tristan Taylor Tristan makes a grand first impression on Mikey when she first arrives at Las Vegas High School, showing her around and being one of many people to treat her with respect. The two become even better friends when she teaches him how to become a better Pokemon trainer when the gang is in Rome, Italy. Shanice Lewis Shanice was the first female friend that Mikey met, however they didn't talk a lot until the gang began traveling. After Shanice confronts Phoebe and Mikey about her feelings for Joey when they are in Utah, they try to help her out. When Joey rejects her romantic feelings, Shanice tells them she would rather just remain close friends and friends with benefits for now. The three girls form a strong triangular bond after those events. Mikey and Shanice's friendship grows from Season 2 and on. Olivia Love Mikey meets Olivia before the group departs to New York and quickly click. She is revealed to be a mysterious love demon named Lovoya. Only two to three people knew this previously: Yugi (and Yami) and Tristan. Olivia reveals this to Mikey right before her battle with Grant Monroe in the finals of the Paris contest and tells her that she will need her help in the future. Mikey and Olivia form a stronger friendship in season 2. Francis and Teresa Coppertino Frank and Terry are Mikey's loving parents. It is said that Frank decided to move his family to America to get away from the drama that his other three daughters got him caught up in. Mikey has always been Frank's little girl and becomes heavily fearful when he finds out she knows the Kaibas, especially after th ey find out who she is. Mikey and Terry's relationship is not shown in this season, but she seems to be a kind and tender-loving mother to all of her children as seen in flashbacks. Herben Herben is a Chikorita given to Mikey from her father after the events of Retro. Before moving to Las Vegas, Herben was Mikey's only friend and they both would do anything for each other. Whenever Herben gets hurt in battle, Mikey quickly tries to tend to him, whether by herself or with someone else and is shown to never leave his side when things get worse. Herben is the same way and is always by her side when out of his ball and does any and everything to protect her, despite his size. Siblings Little is known about Mikey's relationship with her sisters. Eric is shown to be like a brother to her, always worrying about him because of his disease and the fact he lives in Paris. Eric is shown to love her a lot too, not trusting any guy who may seem harmful to her (ex-Seto Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, etc). Eric and Mikey reunite in Paris and travel together until the end of the Grand Festival. Mikey's Chikorita even shares a brotherly bond with Eric's Sneasel, Blade. Trivia *Mikey's full name, Mikey Ann Coppertino, means "Who is like God (Michael), with Grace (Ann), and a city in south-eastern Italy (Copertino). Her last name could also come from Copper (a pure, red metal) and -tino (a common Italian suffix). *There is a character in Pokémon Academy with the exact same name and family background, only she is more aggressive towards others and has a Mudkip instead of Chikorita. They also have other key differences and similarities: *There is a character in Pokémon Academy with the exact same name and family background, only she is more aggressive towards others and has a Mudkip instead of Chikorita. They also have other key differences and similarities: *#Her cat from Pokémon Academy, Tigger, never makes an appearance. *#So far, none of the Pokémon Mikey caught are in Pokémon Academy. *#Eric's relationship with her is very similar to the his Pokémon Academy counterpart. He doesn't like the idea of his aunt being around Jaden, Chazz, or Zane (PKAC) and Kaiba, Joey, or Tristan (LV). *#Mikey does not have an ex-boyfriend, while in Pokémon Academy, she had Zane Truesdale. *#Mikey never knew her family was rich, while in Pokémon Academy she grew up as an aristocrat with Chazz Princeton''.'' *Mikey is said to have a strong fear of heights as shown in several episodes. This is to reflect the creator's fear of heights. *Mikey's theme song is an instrumental version of Somebody Help Me by Full Blown Roses. *Mikey is the only Coppertino not to appear in Retro. However, a non-canonical character is seen in Pokémon Retro: The Movie. *Mikey is one of many major characters born in the Neo Region, the other's being Seto, Phoebe, Mokuba, and Olivia. Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers from Neo Category:Coppertinos Category:Pokémon LV Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Coordinators Category:Main Characters